


I Found You Now You're Mine.

by sneakypaws



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Serial Killer, possesive derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakypaws/pseuds/sneakypaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally gets away from his abductor only to get lost in the woods. While dying he's rescued by a big black wolf with red eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to posting fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Stiles jumped over the first floor balcony and ran across the wooden bridge behind the hell house.

Stiles ran through desolated woods over uneven ground. The light of the full moon cast moonbeams through the trees lighting the way. He cut his bare feet on rocks, slid over rain slicked grass, and stumbled over tree roots but he didn't dare stop running. He couldn't hear anything over the sound of his own harsh breathing. He'd been chained up in that damp moldy basement, in one spot for so long, that he was out of shape and already tired and he hadn't even gotten that far yet.

The air smelled clean and fresh like dirt, grass, and whatever plants grew in the forest. It was so much better than the dank basement that smelled of unwashed bodies, rotting food, and the coppery smell of dried blood. Stiles was naked and freezing. The last time he remembered being outside it was spring. The tight black v-neck and skinny jeans Lydia had brought him had been perfect for the weather and an evening at Jungle.

He missed the protection that clothing provided from the weather and searching hands against naked flesh. His abductor, Matt had cut them off of him that first night and never replaced them with anything else. The air in the basement was always cool and the cement floor hard and sucked any warmth out of his body no matter how much he curled up to try to keep it in.

It must be late autumn or the beginning of winter because the tree branches scratching at his hands and face were bare of any leaves. He kept looking behind him but he didn't see Matt. When he couldn't run anymore he just walked as fast as he could and waited for the stitch in his side to go away. He listened for the sounds of people, cars, or anything that would indicate he was close to civilization but there was nothing. He felt alone and so scared and all he wanted was his dad. His dad was the sheriff of Beacon Hills and he would take care of him and protect him and make sure no one ever hurt him again. Thoughts of his dads strong arms around him and his smell; gunpowder, molasses, and old spice were the only thing that kept Stiles going.

 

Out of nowhere it started to rain. Just what stiles needed. He was hurt, naked, and already cold and now he had a thunderstorm to contend with.

Stiles had been walking for an eternity and it was so cold and his thoughts were becoming more and more sluggish when he tripped over a tree root and rolled down a steep hillside. His body crashed through fallen leaves, mud, and rolled over tree stumps before he finally came to a stop on even ground. He tried to get up but he couldn't move. His entire body ached especially, when he tried to sit up he felt a sharp pain in his ankle and wrists. He fell back with a groan.

He looked around and all he could see was a copse of bushes and he could hear the sound of rushing water nearby. In a break of trees above he could see the full moon;full, bright, and beautiful. Walking and crawling were out since he'd seemed to have broken both his ankle and his wrist.

He flopped back onto the forest floor as tears ran down his face and sobs wracked his body. It wasn't fair. He finally got away and his dad would never know unless someone came across his decomposed corpse. He'd be a story on the Id channel with experts trying to piece together the last hours of his life, his dad desperate to help. Soon Stiles wasn't cold anymore as his fingers and toes and then finally his entire body became numb and he was so sleepy.

Stiles lay naked on the wet grass and listened to the storm raging above him. He was thankful for the pelting soothing rain as it washed over his battered, bruised, sliced skin.

He watched lighting brighten the wrathful sky above him. The awesome sights and sounds were the last he would ever witness as his blood seeped out of him, mingled with the rain, and sank into the wet soil beneath him. The sound of a powerful storm had always been his favorite music.

Stiles felt this uncontrollable need to burrow into a small space even though he knew he was alone. So he dragged himself over to a huge log covered in weeds and curled up along side it. He would have preferred a nice tiny cave but he was out of luck. It really didn't matter because soon the soothing sound of water and full moon were calming and he was just so tired. If he was going to die he'd rather die here than in that basement curled up in a tiny cage like the others  
right before they died.

As he drifted away the sound of howling and the rustling of bushes registered in his groggy mind he turned his head to the unbelievable sight of a huge black wolf stalking towards him and as Stiles fell asleep he remembered that there were no wolves in California especially with red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek find something unexpected in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the second chapter as much as the first. comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.

Derek felt restless but he didn't know why. He just felt this need to prowl through the forest. He wasn't hungry or thirsty. He felt strange and compelled to go for a run.

Derek left Erica, Boyd, and Isaac at home to go for a run through the forest. He liked having a pack again but sometimes being the alpha of three teenagers made him wonder what he'd been thinking when he turned them. He loved them as annoying as they could be but sometimes he felt like he was missing something. He'd left them to their homework for some blessed teenage drama free alone time.

 

He removed his clothing, shifted into his wolf, and sprinted through the forest around the preserve checking the perimeter of the newly renovated Hale mansion. When he finished he was still restless so he kept running. He was miles away from home when he caught the scent of something intoxicating. He felt compelled to follow that scent. His wolf felt this primal need to find it and make it his own. Derek crept through the forest stalking his prey.

However, when it started to rain he lost the tantalizing scent but his hearing being excellent allowed him to follow the sounds of something racing through the forest. Whatever it was seemed to tire and finally stopped altogether. When Derek crept out of the shrubbery what he found shocked him.

It was a boy. No, as he got closer he could see that it was a teenager and he seemed to be in pain. What the hell was he doing out in the woods naked during a thunderstorm. Derek could see he was beautiful, and naked, and there were bruises all over his pale body. He was lying against a log as if he was too tired to move. He locked eyes with the human with beautiful whiskey colored eyes before they finally closed. 

Shit it was freezing, the human was injured and probably had hypothermia. Derek shifted back into his human form and picked up the rain drenched human. His face was pale, and perfect, with moles that made Derek want to trace with his fingers.

Suddenly a warmth took over his body 

MINE

MATE

Oh God he could feel it throughout his body.   
This human was his to protect, to love and cherish.

What the hell was he supposed to do with a mate.

 

When he was little his mother Talia would tell him stories about werewolves finding their mate, including how she met his dad. It was fascinating to him and he used to dream about finding his own mate. Someone who made him as happy as his parents . When he was sixteen he thought he'd found that in Kate Argent. He was horribly wrong. He lost everything because of his stupidity. After Kate he hadn't wanted anything to do with love or even want to think about trying to find a mate. He couldn't trust himself after what he' let Kate do to his family. 

The human in him didn't want a mate but his wolf howled in satisfaction having finally found his mate.

Mine   
Protect 

Derek followed his instincts despite his unease.

 

The boy was still breathing but his skin was cold to the touch.   
Derek sprinted back to the mansion with a dying human in his arms.

 

Once he arrived Derek wrapped the boy in a blanket and called Alan Deaton even though he didn't like the man he trusted his medical skills. 

“Hello this is Dr.-”  
“Deaton it's Derek. I found a human my mate in the woods. He's hurt. I need you here now.”

 

When Stiles woke up he heard the annoying beep of a heart monitor and voices whispering angrily in the background. He wanted to open his eyes but he was too tired and to be honest he really didn't give a fuck. The bed was soft, the blankets were warm, he didn't feel the familiar pangs of hunger for once in a long time, and he could tell he was on painkillers. Wonderful painkillers. They made him feel floaty like he was sleeping on a fluffy white cloud.

He drifted in and out for days ignoring the voices, not feeling any pain, and thankfully having no nightmares.

Stiles stretched and yawned opening his eyes. He was surrounded by hospital equipment but the walls weren't sterile white with the obligatory uncomfortable bed, wretched chairs, and fake wooden nightstands like a hospital room seemed to be designed. To be uncomfortable, deprive you of sleep and make you want to get better as fast as possible so that you could go home.

 

“Hello, my name is Derek. Can you understand me. Can you please tell me your name?”  
Stiles doesn't have the energy to do anything but turn his head to follow that wonderful voice. 

There's a Greek god leaning against the wall. He has beautiful eyes. Olive green with traces of brown around the iris. They remind Stiles of heterochromia. But what he really notices are the mans eyebrows and how they remind him of caterpillars. A snort comes out of nowhere and it feels strange because he can't remember the last time he wanted to laugh. 

 

Stiles doesn't want to disappoint the owner of the beautiful eyes so he whispers,   
“ Derek means ruler.”   
Then he passes out.


End file.
